


Omen

by punktalk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cannibalism, Dreams and Nightmares, Gore, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktalk/pseuds/punktalk
Summary: He could do what anyone else would do – finish his work and leave whether or not Ren appeared. Or he could do whatever he can to make sure he stays for as long as possible until Ren returns or the shop closes. Goro chose the second option.Which is how Goro is now currently laying on Ren’s spare couch in his room wearing his clothes.





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the tags, guys. this gets into some nasty territory and describes blood and organs pretty vividly and includes cannibalism to some degree.

Goro would be lying if he said that he didn’t extend his stay in the cafe just to see Ren.

Ever since he had that first run-in with the delinquent at LeBlanc he made it his go-to coffee shop. At first, it was a way to get his work done in a quiet, calm place with Ren as an added bonus. But more and more Ren would end up coming back later and later (most likely due to Phantom Thief business, Goro concluded), which left Goro with a dilemma. He could do what anyone else would do – finish his work and leave whether or not Ren appeared. Or he could do whatever he can to make sure he stays for as long as possible until Ren returns or the shop closes. Goro chose the second option.

Which is how Goro is now currently laying on Ren’s spare couch in his room wearing his clothes.

Earlier that night Goro had been sitting in the cafe in complete boredom, reading the same few paragraphs over and over, double checking his answers, then triple checking, and then rereading the sheet. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to take staring at the same paper any longer. He honestly didn’t know why Sojiro kept allowing him to stay for hours on end. But the twinkling of the bell on the door brought him out of his thoughts, and there stood Ren. Goro’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

"Akechi. What are you doing here so late?“ Ren asked. He was obviously shocked to see him.

"Ah, I apologize, Amamiya-kun. I seem to have gotten carried away with finishing my work.” A small laugh accompanied his reply. That same TV smile plastered his face. Another lie. “I should be going, then. You must be getting ready to go to bed for the night.”

Ren sighed and shook his head. “No, I can’t have you going out this late. Sojiro, would it be okay for Akechi to stay here for the night?” Stay the night. _Stay the night_. The words caused Goro’s head to spin.

“As long as he doesn’t cause trouble,” Sojiro grunted out in reply.

Another smile flashed across his face at the man’s words. “I’ll behave my best, Sakura-san.”

Sojiro gave a grunt of acknowledgment to Goro’s words and looked back at Ren. “I’m taking off for tonight, then. Take care of the place.” Ren replied with a nod and led Goro up to his room.

When the two teens got up to the attic, Ren immediately started rummaging through a box. Goro took this opportunity to survey his surroundings. The room was actually pretty clean and looked more like a bedroom than a cafe’s attic. He didn’t know why that surprised him, honestly, but it did. The sound of the box being pushed against a wall and Ren’s footsteps brought Goro’s attention back to the important issue.

"Here’s some pajamas for you to use. You can change in the bathroom.“ Goro was honestly surprised at Ren’s offer.

"I can just sleep in my clothes. You don’t need to give me these, Amami-”

"You can call me Ren. And it doesn’t matter, honestly. I would imagine you don’t want to wrinkle your clothes.“ Ren flashed him a smile. This boy’s going to kill me before I kill him.

With an awkward cough to clear his throat, Goro took the clothes from Ren’s hands and smiled back at him. "Well, I appreciate this, Ren. Thank you.” And with that, Goro quickly made his way down to the bathroom. _He has to know what he does to me, right? There’s no way he doesn’t notice_. Goro’s face flushed red as he thought about Ren’s stupid smile and how stupidly nice he was to him. Goro’s head spun harder than ever before holding the pajamas, Ren’s scent even stronger. Goro quickly got changed into them and made his way back to the attic.

By the time he had returned back to Ren's room, he had also changed into pajamas. Ren noticed Goro's footsteps on the stairs and turned to face him. "I'm glad they fit. I was a bit worried they wouldn't."

Goro gives a small chuckle. "I was just as surprised as you. We seem to be more similar than I had at first thought." Another smile accompanied with a laugh. Ren chuckled along with him. Goro placed his clothes by the small couch on the side of the room and sat down. Ren watched with an apologetic look.

"I feel bad for making you sleep there. If I had an extra mattress I would get it for you."

Goro shakes his head. "You don't need to worry, it's just for the night. I'm glad you let me stay." Ren smiles and moves to turn off the lights. Goro lays back on the couch and sighs. "Sleep well," he says, "...Ren." He hesitates saying his name. It feels right. He gives a goodnight in return and lays on his bed.

Not long after the two had gone to bed, Goro woke up. He didn't mean to, but here he was. He sat up on the couch and looked over at the sleeping form of Ren. He could hear the faint sounds of his breathing. He watches for a second, before turning his attention to the window. It seemed to be the middle of the night, as the streetlights and the moon slightly illuminated the room, with the distant crickets screaming. There seemed to be a certain unfamiliar stillness in the air as Akechi slowly woke up. He simply sat up on the couch, staring down at the blankets.

Before long he moves. Everything suddenly feels wrong. _My body is... moving on its own?_ He felt like he was watching a movie. His body stood off the couch and walked to the tool station, where a large kitchen knife sat. He stared for a moment, far too long than he wanted. His arm moved, picking up the weapon, and slowly turned to the bed. _No, no, nonono._ He screamed at himself to stop moving, to drop the knife. He knew where this was going. He didn't want things to end this soon, or this way.

Goro's body climbed onto the bed, where a sleeping Ren laid on his back, still in a deep slumber. He moved to straddle the other boy. The sudden weight made Ren shift under him, but it wasn't enough to wake him up. Another moment of staring. His arm then raised, high over his head. _Stop, no,_ please. His pleas did nothing, his body wasn't his. The movie played on whether he wanted or not.

The knife plunged down into his chest. That woke him up. Ren began sputtering, acting before thinking from the pain and shock. "Wh- Akechi-" Another plunge. Goro felt like crying. He was going to vomit. He wanted to scream. But his body only stared with a blank expression at the struggling boy. Another plunge. He dragged the knife downward, making a long, deep cut into the flesh. He tossed the knife to the side. He used his hands to pull open the hole and expose the bones beneath. Muscle and blood was the most abundant. It took some digging for him to reach his goal. He smashed at Ren's ribcage as he writhed in pain under him. It broke like glass, shattering into millions of pieces under his grip. There lied the prize. His head was hazy, his heart was drumming from the ecstasy of it all. Ren's heart beat just as fast as his own. The last similarity the two will have in their lives.

He took his bloodied hand and dug in. He dragged at the thumping heart and began pulling. Ren writhed more and more with each yank. With a final scream, the heart popped loose. More blood dripped down, ruining whatever it came in contact with. A wicked smile crossed his face. He lifted the heart like it was a priceless jewel. Ren watched, albeit far away due to the pain and blood loss. He was close to death, but still alive enough to witness what came next.

Goro lifted the heart to his mouth. He felt like he was going to die. His mouth opened, placing a part in his mouth. He bite down, and-

Goro jolted awake on the couch. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he was sweating. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. _What the fuck?_ He looked over to Ren, still asleep, still alive. Goro placed his head in his hands and began to sob.

He decided to leave early that night.

**Author's Note:**

> im the trash man, i make garbage
> 
> this is something ive wanted to write for a loooong time. ive had the first half written for a year but i havent touched it since. im really proud of this, in an odd and twisted way. (even tho i feel like akechi is a little out of character rip)
> 
> also if you wanna follow me on twitter for more persona and anime posting im @personausers :)


End file.
